


The Rumor

by nightmarefuckboy



Category: Animal Crossing New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: And he fucks Marshal with it, Big Dick Sherb, Cucking, Doggy Style, Drug Use, M/M, Nervous Boners, Pietro in chapter 2, Riding, Sherb has a big dick, Size Queen Marshal, Smoking, Weed, fauna is a fujo, mentions of Muffy, muffy and willow are dating!, rumors spreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy
Summary: "That actually reminds me of why I’m here.” Marshal’s bushy tail wags slightly as he rests his chin on his paw. “Now I’ve been hearing rumors that you’re pretty well equipped for hanging out.” His eyes lower, zoning in on the lazy goat, in a way that makes Sherb feel uneasy.--Marshal confronts Sherb about a rumor that's been going around the island. What happens when the rumor turns out to be true?
Relationships: sherb/marshal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

When the door to Sherb’s house suddenly opens, he’s expecting to see The Rep with their daily gift. His tail wags excitedly in hopes of her giving him some snacks to munch on or maybe a new bug to add to his collection. But when he turns around from tending to his antique bug cage, he’s not greeted by the kind smile of the island’s representative, but someone else. 

“Oh, Marshal. I wasn’t expecting you,” Sherb says, hoping his disappointment isn’t too apparent in his voice. 

The squirrel leaning against the frame of the entryway shrugs. “The door was open, so I figured I’d stop by. I can go if you’re waiting for someone else.” 

“Oh no please!” Sherb begins, fidgeting in place as sweat drips from his temple. “I didn’t mean to be rude, you know you’re always welcome here. Please, take a seat.” He gestures to the cute sofa in the corner of the room with a weak smile. The last thing Sherb wants is for any of the other villagers to be upset with him, especially Marshal. Out of all the animals on the island, Marshal (in Sherb’s opinion) is the coolest. With his cool hair, cool outfits, and cool way of talking, Marshal embodies everything Sherb wishes he could be. He honestly can’t believe someone as cool as Marshal would ever want to be friends, let alone talk to, with someone as lazy as him. 

Marshal smiles, the corners of his lips curling at the edges and walks over to sit on the pale blue and purple couch. “Thanks Sherbert,” he says as he reclines into his seat.

Sherb’s ears flick slightly, he loves the nickname Mardhal gave him. It reminds him of his favorite sweet treat. “Of course! I love hangin’ out with my friends!” Being the island’s resident Mr. Popular is a goal of Sherb’s, he’ll hang out with whoever, whenever to get on their good side. 

“Yes, hangin 'out. That actually reminds me of why I’m here.” Marshal’s bushy tail wags slightly as he rests his chin on his paw. “Now I’ve been hearing rumors that you’re pretty well equipped for hanging out.” His eyes lower, zoning in on the lazy goat, in a way that makes Sherb feel uneasy. 

“Whaddya mean, ‘well equipped’?” Sherb asks, cocking his head to the side. He’s always got everything he needs for a good play date in his house ready to go. But there’s a part of Sherb that knows the equipment Marshal’s talking about isn’t the bunch of toys and board games he’s got lying around. 

“Not to name names, but Muffy told me you’ve confided some personal information about yourself with her.” 

There’s a nervous pit forming in Sherb’s stomach. “Muffy?” Of course he’s talked to the goth sheep about... personal stuff. She’s practically like his big sister and she promised she’d never tell anyone about his fears and insecurities. Why is Marshal saying she betrayed him like that? 

“What did she tell you?” Sherb dares to ask softly, he can already feel heat begin to rise in his cheeks. 

The smile on Marshal’s face deepens, mischievous and terrifying. “It took some creative wording, but she basically told me you have a huge cock. Is that true?” 

Sherb’s heart nearly leaps out of his throat and he starts to sweat again. “Ahhh, aahhh, well... Y-you see...” He is in fact _gifted_ in that sense and he has discussed this topic with Muffy on more than one occasion. 

Being well endowed is not something Sherb’s particularly proud of. His length is an average size for a goat. But compared to other animals, it’s... well... _intimidating_ to look at. Having such a heavy burden to bear causes him more harm than good and keeping it under control, considering how nervous and fidgety Sherb can get, is easier said than done. 

In fact, under the calculating gaze of Marshal, he can feel his excitement start to fill out on its own; revealing itself as an answer to the squirrel’s question in a truly mortifying manner. Now Marshal’s never gonna wanna hang out with him, knowing that he’s some big dick freak. Tears pool at the corners of his eyes as he winces at himself, standing in the center of the room paralyzed and exposed for his friend to see.

“Holy shit,” Marshal exhales in disbelief, his large pupils dilate to half their size. 

“Pl-please don’t tell anyone!” He says through tears, staring at the floor and refusing to look at Marshal. Crying in front of his friend is not how Sherb wanted to start his Monday morning, but here he is doing just that. He probably looks so uncool right now. Sweating, crying, and… leaking from all the wrong places. 

There’s the sound of Marshal sliding off the couch and walking over to stand next to Sherb. “Easy there friend, I’m not going to tell anyone,” he coos and reaches his paw to stroke Sherb’s arm. 

“Y-you’re not?” Sherb sniffles, daring to look at Marshal. 

Marshal nods, still rubbing Sherb’s bicep. “I promise I won’t tell, on one condition.” His voice is mellow, yet there is an edge to it that still makes Sherb anxious.

“Wha-what is it? What do you want Marshal?” Sherb dares to ask. He assumes Marshal will want bells, or expensive gifts, or worse; some of his snacks! He really doesn’t want to give up any of his snacks! 

“I’ll keep your secret if…” Marshal lets his voice trail off as he brings the paw that was comforting Sherb down his shivering body to lightly palm at his hard on with his soft paw pads. “You fuck me with that pipe of yours. Whaddya say?” 

Sherb’s dick twitches in interest but his mind goes completely blank. Marshal wants to _what_ with _him!?_ This must be a dream, a hallucination! He probably ate some bad snacks or smelt a funny flower that’s making this brain play tricks on him. There’s no way Marshal wants to do anything dirty like that with him. But there’s no uncertainty in the way Marshal looks at him, half lidded dark eyes practically glowing with excitement, like he’s won the grand prize in Redd’s raffle.

“I’ll take that as a maybe.” Marshal winks and lets Sherb’s dick flop freely after booping the sticky head. He brings his paw demurely up to his mouth and laps precum that stuck to his fur. 

“Tasty,” Marshal murmurs loud enough for Sherb to hear. 

If Sherb thought he was dreaming before, he’s absolutely losing his mind now. He tries to say something, _anything_ that will lead to an answer. But every time he opens his mouth, absolutely nothing comes out. All he can do is watch Marshal strut over to his cute, four poster bed and hop on. 

“C’mon Sherbert, I’ll show you what to do. I’ll make you feel real good.” The curl in Marshal’s voice matches the curl in his busy tail. He lies belly down, kicking his little legs behind him and eyeing Sherb’s cock expectantly. Sherb stands at a crossroad. He can either grab his bathrobe out of his closet, flee his own house, and forget this whole thing ever happened. Or, he can get on the bed and let Marshal have his way. 

“Will you get hurt?” Sherb’s voice squeaks.

“I made sure I came ready, you know, just in case the rumors were true.” 

Sherb’s mouth goes dry. “O-okay, I guess if you won’t get hurt,” he says hoarse. He waddles over to the bed, trying to ignore how painfully hard he’s grown. When he finally gets up on the bed, Marshal’s already leering at him playfully over his shoulder, presenting his puckering pink hole. 

“You see that stuff leaking out of your dick?” 

Sherb’s eyes flicker down to his leaking head and he nods. 

“Spread it all over and make sure you’re nice and slick,” Marshal smirks. 

Sherb gulps nervously, still staring at his own erection. “I… I don’t know if I…” 

Marshal rolls his eyes and turns. “Fine, I’ll do it for you.” He starts working his paw on Sherb’s crown, spreading Sherb’s gooey goodness to coat him thoroughly. The feeling of Marshal’s soft paw pad against his heated skin makes Sherb quake and moan. Has Marshal done this before with anyone else on the island? Sherb decides that none of that really matters right now, only the feeling of his slick on Marshal’s paws traveling down his shaft and tickling his balls. 

“And there we go!” Marshal says, satisfied with himself. “Now you can stick it in.” He turns and presents his ass once more. 

With shaking hooves, Sherb holds Marshal’s hips and aligns his dick with his entrance. “O-okay, I’m going to put it in now.” 

“Yeah, yeah just fuck me already!” Marshal urges, impatience clear in the cut of his voice. 

Sherb yelps, feeling his stomach jump as he presses himself forward into Marshal’s tight hole. And damn, is Marshal’s hole _tight_ , and unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He fucks Marshal as best as he can, with watery eyes and awkwardly urging his thrusts to the rhythm that Marshal tries to set with his own hips. It’s sloppy, it’s clumsy, but Sherb wouldn’t have it any other way. And he thinks Marshal is enjoying it, considering the squirrel keeps saying “Oh fuck yes, fill me up!” whenever he fucks deeper and harder. If only Sherb could see the way Marshal’s tongue lolls out of the side of his mouth, drool dripping onto his bedsheets, and eyes roll skyward in ecstasy. 

The climax comes without warning. There’s a drop in Sherb’s stomach that makes him completely erupt in shivers all over and his voice comes undone in a fit of moans and cries. 

_“Ma-Mar-Marshal!”_ He cries on the wave of his orgasm. 

He’s not entirely sure how or when Marshal comes. He blacked out as soon as he came and may or may not have passed out right on top of the small squirrel. But when he finally comes to, Marshal is still there on the bed with him, playing with the tufts of blue hair on his head.

“Did that feel good?” Sherb manages to say through the fog of sleepiness and horny satisfaction. 

Marshal nods and curls his tail around Sherb to draw him close into his embrace. “Yes it did Sherbert, and with a little practice, it’s going to feel even better.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past couple of weeks, every afternoon when Pietro went to water his flowers, he noticed either Sherb or Marshal visiting the other’s house. Wherever it was Marshal visiting Sherb, he always left the beachfront home with a spring in his stride. Pierto could practically see the musical notes dancing around the squirrel’s head as he whistled a happy tune on his way home. But interestingly enough, whenever Sherb visited Marshal, he’d shuffle awkwardly past Pietro’s house and refuse to look anyone in the eye. He even passed out on saying hi to Fauna one day, and Fauna is SO NICE! So something is definitely up, and Pietro wants in. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Pietro joins the party by being a cuck

Pietro is a simple sheep, he doesn’t need much. As long as someone laughs at the jokes he cracks, he’s golden. Lucky for him, many of the island residents are more than willing to humor him when he peppers rough drafts of his act into daily conversation. 

Additionally, he likes being included in things, because who wouldn’t want someone as hilarious and charismatic as him in their group? He’s loads of fun and knows how to spice up any event. Especially when those events are _exclusive._ And as of late, Pietro’s been noticing a potentially exclusive gathering happening on the island. 

For the past couple of weeks, every afternoon when Pietro went to water his flowers, he noticed either Sherb or Marshal visiting the other’s house. Wherever it was Marshal visiting Sherb, he always left the beachfront home with a spring in his stride. Pierto could practically see the musical notes dancing around the squirrel’s head as he whistled a happy tune on his way home. But interestingly enough, whenever Sherb visited Marshal, he’d shuffle awkwardly past Pietro’s house and refuse to look _anyone_ in the eye. He even passed out on saying hi to Fauna one day, and Fauna is SO NICE! So something is definitely up, and Pietro wants in. 

Pietro begins his investigation on a Sunday, fireworks day, taking his usual place outside his house next to his rainbow garden. Right on cue, Sherb leaves his house, looking like he’s carrying some illegal star tree seeds, and scurries over to Marshal’s house. 

“Heya Sherb!” Pietro shouts as Sherb passes by. 

The blue goat nearly trips over his hooves. “Ah! Uh, H-hi Pietro,” he stammers, eyes refusing to meet his own. 

“Where you goin’?” Pietro asks, smiling as always as he waters his green mums.

“Ah! Well, I’m just going to visit Marshal,” Sherb says as he taps his hooves together and fidgets in his place. 

Pietro’s gaze becomes intense, beating around the bush will get him nowhere. “You’ve been visiting Marshal an awful lot.” 

Sherb’s eyes widen, pupils shrinking to a microscopic size. “We-well…” The goat is shaking now, sweat visible on his temple. Pietro’s hit the motherload, there is some shady shit going on right now and he’s going to get to the bottom of it. It’s time to insert himself into the narrative. 

“Can I join you today?” Pietro sets down his watering can and trots over to stand beside Sherb, who keeps opening his mouth and closing it, repeating “Uh” a million times over. He knows Sherb won’t turn him away, the only thing that goat cares about more than being liked by everyone is what time snacks are being served.

“C’mon, let’s go say hi to Marshal.” Pietro takes Sherb’s hoof in his and leads the way. 

When he reaches Marshal’s door, with Sherb still dissociating, Pietro knocks on it to the rhythm of ‘shave and a haircut.’ The door opens and Marshal’s usual smarmy grin almost falls immediately. 

“Pietro… I wasn’t expecting to see you. What are you doing here?” Marshal says with narrowed eyes, but steps aside anyway to let them inside. 

“I saw Sherb walking’ over to your place and I thought to myself, ‘Well wouldn’t Marshal and Sherb have waaaaaay more fun on their playdate if their good ‘ol buddy Pietro joined the party?’” Pietro says as he twirls around Marshal’s furniture. 

Marshal eyes the sheep dancing in his living room, not even bothering to mask his pout as he folds his arms across his chest. “Thanks, but Sherb and I have important business to attend to alone.” Marshal taps his foot impatiently while Sherb finds his way to sit on the couch, very pointedly crossing his legs and again not making eye contact. 

“Well what’s the business?” Pietro asks, playing dumb. That’s one good thing about being a clown, the other animals always underestimate your skills in tricking people to spill the tea. 

“None of yours!” Marshal fumes, balling his paws into fists.

Pietro frowns. “Aw you can tell me!” He rushes to sit next to Sherb’s side and puts an arm around the startled sheep. “You know out of all the villagers on this little island, I am best known for my kind heart and silent tongue.” 

As if by some divine hedonistic act of comedy, Sherb wriggles out of Pietro’s hold and lands on the floor like a turtle caught on its shell. With the whole front of his body exposed, Pietro can finally see why Sherb was crossing his legs. 

He always thought it was a rumor. There’s no way _Sherb_ would be packing heat. Frank? Definitely. Antonio? Absolutely. Kyle? Pietro knows that’s probably an over exaggeration. But _Sherb_ ? He literally wears baby rompers and flower crowns almost every day! Maybe this is the wakeup call he needs to stop judging people based on looks because, wow. If Sherb’s got _that_ going on, and he’s constantly visiting Marshal, then that means…! 

“Well, well, well…” Pietro’s smile is back, red smugness spreading ear to ear. “Looks like the cock has flown the coop!” 

Sherb is crying now, covering his eyes and wriggling around like a worm. “Please Pietro! You can’t tell anyone!” 

“Oh! I don’t plan on telling anyone,” Pietro begins, getting up from the couch and walking over to Marshal. “So long as, you know, you let me watch from time to time?” He chuckles and uses Marshal’s head as an armrest. 

“What the fuck!? Like shit am I letting you watch!” Marshal seethes, huffing and puffing, and stomping his feet.

Pietro sighs, shaking his head looking incredibly dejected. “I guess you’re right, I can’t force you to let me in on your little sex party, but I promise I won’t bother you! I’ll just sit on the sofa, a good distance away, and you two can just do your thing. You won’t even know I’m here! Whaddya say? Pleeeease?” He bats his eyelashes and quivers his lip. 

“Do you promise you’ll be quiet?” Sherb sniffles from the floor, now on his belly and looking up at them with those big, watery goat eyes of his. 

Marshal looks at Sherb incredulously. “You can’t be serious!? Pietro is a cuck!!” 

“But-but he’s our friend, and I don’t wanna leave any of my friends out if they want to be included.” 

Pietro absolutely can not believe his luck. He rushes over to help Sherb off of the floor and dusts off his sweater. “You’re not gonna regret this! I hear that sometimes letting someone watch adds excitement to the dirty deed!” 

Marshal groans, smacking his forehead with his paw. “Why me? Why?” 

“I’ll tell you why Marshal,” Pietro says, giving Sherb a push towards the bed before he makes himself comfortable on the sofa, crossing his legs and grabbing a pillow, “Because you and Sherb are no good at sneaking around. You should’ve known sooner or later someone was gonna catch on. And of course, it was bound to be your friendly neighborhood Pietro. So quit griping and start fucking!” 

True to his word, Pietro is silent and immovable through the entire act. Throughout the foreplay of kissing, tender touches, and undressing; not a peep. When Marshal pushes Sherb’s legs wide and slides in between them to suck that dream of a cock; crickets. The only noise that fills the small, one room house that doesn't come from Marshal and Sherb is the creaking of Marshal’s bed as he rides Sherb like he’s desperately trying to breed. 

In Pietro’s opinion, watching two twinks fuck like horny teenagers is the best way to spend his Sunday afternoon. He grips the pillow in his lap tight and smiles to himself, he could get used to this arrangement for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen... I didn't expect this work to have another chapter either, but here we are. I hope you enjoyed! Drop a comment if this made you horny. Thanks to my friend for drawing me more porn so this fantasy could continue. 


	3. the kiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow likes to think she’s pretty observant for a sheep. Sheep often get a bad wrap for being a little spacey, easily distracted. But not her, she sees all and everything. Whatever the latest gossip may be, she knew about it yesterday.
> 
> With that being said- 
> 
> There’s been an interesting development on the island that has fascinated Willow to no end. As it turns out, Sherb and Marshal… Are fucking. Not only that, literally just five minutes ago, Pietro became their third. Or at least Willow thinks that’s the arrangement? It’s either that or he’s a cuck… Possible.

Willow likes to think she’s pretty observant for a sheep. Sheep often get a bad wrap for being a little spacey, easily distracted. But not her, she sees all and everything. Whatever the latest gossip may be, she knew about it yesterday.

With that being said- 

There’s been an interesting development on the island that has fascinated Willow to no end. As it turns out, Sherb and Marshal… Are fucking. Not only that, literally just five minutes ago, Pietro became their third. Or at least Willow thinks that’s the arrangement? It’s either that or he’s a cuck… _Possible._

Not wanting to be one to gossip without getting _all_ the facts straight, she texts her girlfriend, Muffy as soon as she sees Pietro and Sherb leave Marshal’s house from her outdoor bench that just so happens to be right in view of her neighbor’s front door. 

> _tea?_

  
  


Sherb looks incredibly shaken, looking over his shoulder every three steps like he just committed a crime, but Pietro is strolling like nothing is wrong. The two part ways, Sherb probably going back to his beachfront house and Pietro going to Nook’s Cranny. 

  
  


_ >sure. is pietro coming? _

  
  


Willow’s eyes follow Pietro up the brick stairs, waiting until he’s absolutely alone. 

  
  


> _probs. meet @ my house_

  
  


“Oh Pietro!!” Willow hops off of the bench and rushes over to the other sheep, placing her cellphone in her pocket. 

Pietro stops on the top step of the staircase and scans the area until his gaze meets Willows. He waves and his red lipped smile stretches from horn to horn. 

  
  


“Pietro darling~!” Willow says as she trots up the stairs. “Muffy just texted me and she wants to know if you want to have tea with us?” she beams sweetly, emitting an aura of sunshine and flowers to cover the stench of nosiness. 

  
  


“Oh! Well sure, I love havin’ tea with you guys,” he says, blissfully unaware of Willow’s master plans. 

  
  


“Excellent, let’s go.” Willow grabs Pietro by the hoof and drags him to her house. 

  
  


“Woah! I didn’t know ya meant now!?” Pietro says as he tries his best to keep up, tripping over his hooves as he’s pulled along the brick path to Willow’s place. 

Muffy is already at Willow’s house with a gold kettle in hand. “Hey guys!” she says with a wave. 

“Hey babe,” Willow beams before kissing her goth girlfriend on the perfectly powdered cheek.

  
  


“Heya Muffy,” Pietro huffs, out of breath from running. 

  
  


“You okay Pietro?” Muffy asks and pats him on the head. 

  
  


“Save the fatigue from running, I’m positively radiant!” 

  
  


“Which is exactly why we’re having tea. Right now.” Willow unlocks her door and opens it for everyone to step inside. They set up three stools around a large tea table, and brew the tea, Muffy’s absolute favorite Earl Grey. Once their cups are full, they settle into their seats and fall into easy conversation about Muffy’s latest run in with Crazy Redd. 

“Speaking of run ins,” Willow starts, setting her teacup onto its tiny little saucer with a dainty clink. “I noticed you ran into Sherb this morning and ended up hanging out with him and Marshal.” 

  
  


“Oh yeah!” Pietro beamed and Willow does not miss the faint tint of pink that shows through his caked on stage makeup. 

  
  


“Tell me, what was it like?” 

  
  


“Aw well, it wasn’t anything special,” Pietro smirks and scratches the back of his head in what can only be described as “clown-like embarrassment.” 

  
  


“Really? I figured getting cucked by that dastardly squirrel whore would be a real life changing experience?” Willow says and sips her tea while both Muffy and Pietro spit theirs across the table. 

  
  


“You’re wh-at!?” Muffy coughs, hitting her chest with her hoof to force up any tea that might’ve traveled down her larynx. 

“How did-! I didn’t-! You must’ve-!!!” Pietro sputters, wiping his wet lips with the back of his arm and smearing his lipstick across his face. 

  
  


“Well Darling I don’t know what to tell you, I’ve known Marshal and Sherb have been fucking for almost a week and a half now. Then today you leave Marshal’s house looking like you stepped in a golden hole in the ground, filled with millions of bells. Based on how put together you looked and how absolutely disheveled Sherb did, I knew you weren’t actively involved in the dirty deed, but rather a bipartisan.” 

  
  


“Babe, you’re scaring me,” Muffy says. 

  
  


“Oh please, I know you’re the one who told Marshal about Sherb you had a hand in this, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me though,” Willow huffs and crosses her arms across her chest, turning away from her girlfriend to bring her attention back to the cuck at hand. 

  
  


“Wha-! How did-!?” 

  
  


“Anyway, Pietro do tell, what’s it like? How many soda cans long would you say Sherb’s dick is?” 

  
  


“Willow!!” Muffy gasps. 

  
  


“Uh… Well…” Despite Willow’s brashness, the pink returns to Pietro’s cheeks. Leave it to the clown to be the official island pervert. “It’d say two… Maybe two in a half?” He chuckles, the haze in his eyes giving away that he’s probably imagining it right now. 

  
  


“What did Marshal say? He doesn’t like sharing,” Willow asks, completely enraptured by Pietro’s sexual exploits. 

  
  


“Oh, he was not happy, but I appealed to Sherb’s kind nature and he convinced Marshal to let me stay. ” Pietro says, giving a confident flex to muscles that aren’t really there. 

“I can’t believe Marshal actually went and convinced Sherb to fuck him,” Muffy says to her teacup. 

  
  


“Why did you even tell him in the first place?” Pietro cocks his head to the side in curiosity. 

  
  


“Yeah, you’re usually good with keeping secrets, even from me.” Willow adds. 

  
  


Muffy sighs and holds her head in her hands. “Marshal and I got high off of some lily of the valley and I kinda spilled the beans.” 

  
  


“Oh honey!” Willow pats Muffy on the back, “You should’ve known Marshal was digging for information.” 

  
  


“Ugh you think I don’t know that?” Muffy looks up, completely defeated. “I gotta get the Island rep to give Sherb a gift for me, I can’t face him right now.” 

  
  


“I’m sure she’ll help you out, but not for nothing… I’m kinda glad all this went down. I’ve got a pretty sweet arrangement goin’.” Pietro says with a soft smile, tapping his hooves together and swaying in embarrassment. 

  
  


“You know who would really love to hear this?” Willow already has her phone out and is texting. 

  
  


“We can’t tell more people!?” Muffy gasps. 

  
  


“We can tell this one.” Willow presses send. 

  
  


“Who are we tellin’, honk honk?” 

  
  


Right on cue, there’s a knock on Willow’s door. 

“I’ll get it!” Willow sings and rushes over to get the door. “Fauna! Darling, you made it~.” 

  
  


“Thanks for inviting me over Willow!” Fauna says with a kind smile and a picnic basket in hand, “Lucky you caught me as I was walking by.” 

  
  


“How very!” Willow takes her by the hoof and pulls her inside. 

  
  


“Oh! Muffy, Pietro! You’re here too,” Fauna says, a little surprised. 

  
  


“Yes, we were all having tea and pleasant conversation when Pietro took the reins of the conversation to talk about something I think you might be very interested in.” Willow leads Fauna to the empty stool she once sat in. How exciting to have all her friends here to participate in a good old fashioned kiki. Muffy stares at her girlfriend in what looks like complete disbelief that she’s going to expose sweet, innocent Fauna to Pietro’s nasty sex stories. 

  
  


“I see, what were you talking about Pietro?” 

  
  


Pietro straightens his tie and stands, placing a hand against his chest in pride. “I got to watch Marshal and Sherb have sex.” 

  
  


Silence holds the room, Willow in anticipation and Muffy in complete horror. 

  
  


Fauna reaches into her pocket and pulls out a journal and a pen. “Really? How did this happen?” 

  
“Fauna what are you doing?” Muffy asks with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips. 

  
  


“Oh you don’t know?” Willow cuts in, “Fauna is writing a new romance novel and I thought this would be the perfect plot!” 

  
  


Fauna nods, “It is a very interesting dynamic. Nervous shy blushing tops are such a rare treat. I don’t know why I didn’t consider this myself,” Fauna knocks on her head, cringing at hindsight. "Go on Pietro, tell me the story,” she encourages him, her pen already pressed to the paper of her journal. 

  
  


“Good grief,” Muffy groans and slumps into her seat.

  
  


“Hush! I want to hear the story too!” Willow scolds. It’s not every day that one of the best storytellers on the entire island dishes some gossip that’s this juicy. 

  
  


Pietro clears his throat and takes one last sip of tea, the drama of it all setting in. “Well it kinda went something like this…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to thank [solt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltian) for making me horny again


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyle goes to visit fauna and the rumor continues to spread

Kyle really enjoys visiting Fauna. Mainly because she makes the best edibles just for him. He has no clue how she does it. The creamiest peanut butter, the softest graham cracker- combined to make the most orgasmic firecrackers on the entire planet. Kyle can’t wait to pop one of those little fuckers in his mouth. 

When he knocks for entry, Fauna’s door is open in a matter of seconds. 

“Oh hey Kyle, I wasn’t expecting you so soon,” she says with a smile that speaks sentiments of genuine surprise. 

“As soon as you told me you were baking, I hoofed it. Where are the goods?” Kyle brushes past her and makes a b-line for her wooden-block table. He can already see it, tasty eddies waiting just for him. So sweet, so delicious, so… not on the table. 

“Kyle I haven’t started yet! You have to excuse the mess on my wooden-block table. I got caught up in… Uh…” 

There are very few ways to surprise Kyle- he’s not jumpy, he’s not high strung, he just goes with the flow. Right now, the flow was supposed to be him coming face to face with some edibles. Not…. well....

The sketch on the table, inexplicably drawn in Fauna’s style, of Marshal (his backyard neighbor) with a load of what appears to be Sherb’s globby cum dripping from his massively large dick. It’s an impressive drawing, but so not what Kyle was expecting. 

“Kyle?” Fauna asks with cheeks blown scarlet, red handed, er  _ hoofed _ . 

He stares at the drawing, too transfixed by the prominent veins on Sherb’s dick to say anything in response. Since when the fuck does Fauna draw raunchy pictures of dudes fucking? He doesn’t  _ remember _ her ever drawing stuff like this… Then again he rarely comes to her house sober. A panic that he only experienced once on the night when Tom Nook caught him smoking outside of the resident services office starts to set in. 

How to react? What should he say now that he’s been caught staring? 

“Oh Kyle I’m so sorry you had to see that.” Fauna says as she hurries to shove all the sketch pages into a folder. “When I got back from tea with Muffy, Willow, and Pietro, I just had to get these sketches down before I forgot any of Pietro’s story’s details. 

_ Story? _

“What story?” Kyle asks, suddenly intrigued. No matter how weird it may be, Kyle loves gossip. A true blue smug villager who’s always ready to get the latest dish. 

“Oh I probably shouldn’t have said anything…” Fauna says, sweating. “Promise you won’t say anything.” 

“Fauna, Fauna, Fauna,” Kyle tuts and puts an arm around the shaking deer, shaking his head. “Your secret is  _ absolutely safe _ with me. I promise I won’t tell anybody about your nasty drawings.” 

“You think they’re nasty?” Fauna sniffles with big doe eyes. 

“Woah! Not nasty like bad, nasty like… Raunchy. It’s really good Fauna, very horny,’ Kyle assures her and gives her a tight squeeze. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, now tell me all about the inspiration for this… masterpiece.” Kyle leads Fauna to sit on her bed and takes a seat on the floor, handing her a tissue. 

Fauna pats the tears from her eyes dry and blows her nose. “Alright, according to Pietro, Sherb has a huge penis and somehow Marshal found out about it.” 

“Oh really?”

“Yes and they’ve apparently have been having sex for a couple of weeks now.” 

“Get out.” There’s a part of Kyle that’s a little hurt over the fact that he was not being invited to the sex party. Everybody knows he’s got the biggest dick… well  _ second biggest _ dick on the island. Also he’s really good at giving head, so having him there is literally a no brainer. 

Fauna nods. “My guess is Marshal is black mailing Sherb, which makes the dub-con elements of the whole blushing top dynamic so….” Fauna’s eyes go hazy and the blush in her cheeks spreads to the tips of her pointed ears. 

“I get it, it’s hot. And how does Pietro fit into all of this?” 

“Oh, Pietro is their third.” 

Kyle struggles to keep his face from twisting in displeasure. “ _ Pietro?  _ The clown? Is the third??” How could that little shit squirrel invite  _ Pietro  _ and not him!? 

“Pietro watched this time, but he seemed pretty confident that they will ask him to join the next time they all get together.” 

“Pfft, that’s never going to happen,” Kyle scoffs. “Marshal doesn’t like to share.” 

“I know that’s what I thought too!” Fauna agrees frantically, the fujoshi within her finally unlocked and bursting from her cage. “But it seems that Marshal gives in pretty easily to what will make Sherb the most comfortable. Sherb was the one who initially agreed to let Pietro watch.” 

“I see…” So Marshal’s whipped by the dick. Not surprising. If Kyle had a fuck buddy with a huge pipe he’d do everything in his power to keep getting laid. 

“Pietro thinks that if he can keep up his good behavior, and if he asks Sherb really nicely, eventually they’ve ‘got to make room for one more.’ It’s too good to be real!” Fauna flops onto her bed with a dreamy huff, kicking her legs excitedly until she settles to stillness. 

Kyle raises an eyebrow, he really doesn’t get what’s so appealing of the sex-adventures of Marshal and Sherb, featuring Pietro the cuck. However he’s never seen Fauna talk about anything this passionately. She’s usually so polite and calm about things and certainly never completely unhinged by the sexual tension between boys. 

It’s honestly kinda hot. 

Kyle gets up and lies next to Fauna. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a joint. With a snap of his lighter, he takes a long drag and exhales through his nose. The smoke swirls in milky white clouds above them and floats to the ceiling, a dank smell with hints of citrus filling the room. 

“You really like that type of shit, huh?” Kyle asks and nudges her elbow, offering her a hit. 

Fauna looks at the joint for a moment, blinking between Kyle’s reddening eyes and the lit joint. Like she’s trying to decide whether or not to take the deep plunge and let Kyle into this world that he’s been absolutely blind to. 

“Yeah,” she says as she takes the handout, bringing the joint to her lips and taking a long, deep drag. She holds her breath for the count of three and coughs. “I really do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of participating in my grad course zoom class. enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend drew me a pic of my villager riding Redd so I gave them what they asked for-- "Anything Sherb and Marshal" heheehheh
> 
> Pls gimmie a comment if you enjoyed it. Or didn't?


End file.
